


[Fanart] Harry Potter series gen moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Gen moodboards for characters / family / friendships (no romantic ships) for Harry Potter series.





	1. Bisexual Harry Potter

**Bisexual Harry Potter  
**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185953436680/harry-potter-moodboards-bisexual-harry-potter).


	2. Acearo genderqueer Charlie Weasley

** Acearo genderqueer Charlie Weasley  
**

_Quote from “Gender Queer: A Memoir” by Maia Kobabe, a non-binary asexual author_ \- “Some people are born in the mountains, while others are born by the sea. **_Some people are happy to live in the place they were born, while others must make a journey to reach the climate in which they can flourish and grow._** Between the ocean and the mountains is a wild forest. That is where I want to make my home.”

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188631113905/harry-potter-moodboards-acearo-genderqueer).


End file.
